


Under the Stars

by DustyBunny



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, argh this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBunny/pseuds/DustyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Homura imagines herself living a different life. Pre-Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Sometimes, on beautiful nights like this, Homura would lay out under the stars. These nights were filled with solitude, a chance for the girl to collect her thoughts about the day and days past.

Tonight was a special night. Stretching her arms after a long day of fighting, Homura sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest. 

Tonight was a cold night, she noticed. The chill of the air made her wish that she had someone to hold her, to hear the sound of their heartbeat as her ear pressed against their chest.

One person stood out in particular.

Madoka Kaname, her best friend.

Madoka was in a place where Homura would never reach her, never touch her, never hug her. She longed to see her, although she knew it would probably not happen for a very long time.

But despite this, she was still motivated.

Homura knew that Madoka was watching over her - over everyone - in her place in the sky. She knew that as long as she remembered her smile, her joy, her help...

She would never truly be alone.

On nights like these, Homura would think of her, and feel her presence through the endless sea of stars. There would be no crying on these nights, no matter how much she wanted to. There would be no sadness, because she knew Madoka would always be with her, watching her fight to help others.

Madoka was never truly gone. They would always be together, in each other's hearts.

And they knew that one day, they would definitely see each other again.


End file.
